More Than Anything
by happyxdreams7
Summary: both edward and bella cant seem to understand the depth of each others feelings. can two new comers break their faith in each other?
1. His Angel

_Disclaimer: I dont own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. They all belong to Stephanie Meyer :[_

_All Characters belong to her, except Allen Ortiz and Jenny Perez, haha there mine._

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Normal point of view:**

Edward had just left Bella that morning, leaving her to get ready. She quickly grabbed her bag of toiletries and headed to her bathroom. But of course being Bella, she tripped over the carpet. "Stupid carpet", was all she muttered as she got up. She quickly took a shower and got dressed.

Alice had unfortunately picked her outfit out the day before, and not wanting to hurt her best friend's feelings she unwillingly put it on. A cute little outfit, consisting of a cute blue halter top with darker blue lines printed all over it and a pair of black tea parties and blue ballet flats. She looked at the mirror, and she knew it was cute and it was Edwards favorite color on her, she just sighed and quickly brushed her hair and decided on wearing it down.

She rushed down the stairs, fortunately getting to her front door without tripping, a new record for her. But of course she had spoken to soon. She tripped on her way out the door, she waited for the painful impact, were her face would meet the ground, but to her surprise her very own angel caught her in his arms. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back. "You look gorgeous", he said as he nuzzled her neck. For a moment she was again dazzled by his beauty. Again not understanding how she could have gotten so lucky to have such a wonderful boy fall in love with her, when he could easily have anyone in the world.

A light chuckle was heard from him as she continued to look at him with a dazed expression. She immediately blushed, and disentangled herself from his arms. They quickly walked to his car and drove off to school. "What are you thinking?" he asked as he turned his head to the side, a frustrated expression coming to his face as he again unsuccessfully tried to read her mind. She blushed as she replied, "Just about how lucky I was to have had smelled so…_appetizing_ to you, or else you would have never fallen in love with me…" he growled and cut her off in response, he quickly grabbed her hand. "Don't ever think that. You are so beautiful and you don't see yourself clearly Bella. I love absolutely every single thing about you. Bella you are like a drug to me, and I'm addicted to you. How could you possibly think that? Don't you ever think how much better your life would be, if I hadn't…noticed you that day? If I hadn't come into your life…" he solemnly looked away.

'Stupid, masochistic vampire', she thought. The way he said it almost broke her heart, how could he think _that_? "Edward! Look at me! Don't ever, ever think that again! I love you so much too. More then you could possible understand. You are my everything, like I could possible survive without you here…with me…I know how my life would be without you, and I would not ever choose to go back. I don't ever regret meeting you, Edward you are my life. I love you Edward."

As she finished she realized they had long ago arrived at school, as she turned to get out, she noticed Edward had already opened her door and was already helping her out. In a heartbeat he had her in his arms and he leaned in to kiss her. "Breathe Bella." He chuckled and he gave her, her favorite crooked smile, she blushed as she looked at him. "I wonder if ill ever stop being so…amazed by you...when you kiss me…" she managed to breathe out. He leaned in to kiss her again, and gave her a quick chaste kiss. "I hope you never do," he replied as he led her into school.

* * *

**Edwards point of view:**

As I walked into school I realized there was someone new at our school. His name a constant buzz throughout the student body, echoing off everyone's mind… Allen Ortiz. As we continued walking I realized that Allen was no ordinary student, he was a vampire as well. I began to worry for Bella's safety. If she had smelled so appetizing to me, how would she smell to a younger vampire, one with less self control? It took everything in my power that first day and sometimes still today not to kill her.

But I love her more then anything, and no matter what I will do anything I can to be with her, as long as she wants me there. That's when another thought passed through my mind. Allen wasn't alone; there was a girl with him, Jenny Perez. I continued to think about them, and I wasn't really paying much attention to what my dear Bella was saying. I hadn't realized she had stopped talking and was staring at me. I lightly kissed her on her forehead, and walked into our first period class.

I waited for the usually jealous and snide comments, Bella's peers and "friends" would think of her whenever she walked into a room, but not one person even thought her name. Everyone's minds were focusing on Allen and Jenny. There was a large circle around them, and as the teacher walked in everyone slowly and reluctantly walked to their seats. As we walked toward our seats, I watched for Bella's reaction as she looked upon them. Only she would quickly notice their abnormal beauty and stunning features and realized what they really were.

A wave of jealousy suddenly hit me as I saw Allen, lustfully staring at my Bella, were she as well had a dazed expression on her face. I tried to overcome it, but I couldn't. The mere thought of him wanting to hold and have Bella, made my dead heart tremble. I growled and quickly stepped in front of Bella as we continued to our seats, Allen just smirked at us. I tried to read his mind, but realized he had blocked it, but not before hearing something that made my whole body quiver with the idea. "I want her. She'll be mine." But just as suddenly as it had been there it was gone.

He was blocking his mind. But how could he have known? I quickly finished walking Bella to our seats, and she gave me a look I hadn't ever seen on her face. She looked at me as if I was crazy and that hurt me more then anything in the world. I couldn't believe Bella would be charmed so easily, my Bella. I gave her a half smile and pretended to be engrossed in my work, but inside I continued to tremble, trying to forget Bella's face as she had looked at Allen. Knowing there was now a chance I could loose my sweet Bella.

* * *

a/n: aww poor edward. review! haha my first story. tell me how you like it so far.


	2. Actions

**finnaly the 2nd chapter is up! hope you like. **

**& dont forget to review!**

* * *

Chapter 2 

Bella's Point of view:

Edward and I began walking into the school. I just kept babbling on and on about nothing in particular, but I soon realized he wasn't really paying attention to what I was saying. He had this far away look in his eyes, and I could tell he was really worried about something. I stopped talking and I continued to stare at my angel. It was a while before he noticed Id stopped talking. When he finally did he just gave me a quick kiss on my forehead and he walked us into class.

There was a huge circle surrounding some people, and as the teacher walked in, the students slowly and reluctantly trudged to their seats. We continued towards our seats, when I noticed the two newcomers, a boy and a girl. I couldn't believe my eyes they were absolutely, stunningly, gorgeous. They were vampires. The girl was beautiful. She had wavy, light brown hair that reached to the middle of her back. She was short and she had stunning features.

When I turned to look at the boy, I realized I couldn't take my eyes off him. He had pitch black hair with golden eyes. He had a perfect face and was tall and lean. For a moment I even forgot who I was. No one has ever had that effect on me before, only Edward had ever made me feel so dazed. But as I was looking at him, I could tell there was something wrong. He stared back at me with his lovely brown eyes, but I couldn't tell what felt so odd.

I finally snapped out of my daze, when Edward growled and stepped in front of me. He grabbed my hand and led us to our seats. I sat down and looked at him waiting for an answer. I couldn't believe Edward would judge them so quickly. Just because they were vampires didn't mean they were bad, they were "vegetarian" after all. Edward looked hurt as he smiled and looked away pretending to be focused on his work. The rest of the period I couldn't stop thinking about the way the boy had looked at me. I soon found out that their names were Jenny Perez and Allen Ortiz.

Edward didn't look at me once the rest of the period. I had already expected he'd run out at the end of class and as the bell rang I was proven right. Even though I had expected it, I was still surprised that Edward would leave me there, especially with their being two vampires around. As I got up and headed for the door, I stumbled into Allen who had been standing in front of me. I immediately blushed as I apologized and tried to go around him.

He grabbed my arm and quickly stopped me. "Hello, I'm Allen Ortiz", he said in a soft smooth voice. I looked at his eyes, and realized what a huge mistake I made. I couldn't form a complete sentence! 'Bella it's just a guy! Remember Edward, your boyfriend?' I kept telling myself. "Hi, my name is Bella Swan, nice to meet you." I smiled at him and tried again to walk around him, but he grabbed my arm. "How about I walk you to your next class? Pretty girl like you shouldn't have to walk by herself." He smiled and I blushed.

I let him walk me to my next class, even though I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't stop myself, it was like I was being controlled. But none the less I kept walking with him, making small talk along the way. As we got to my class, I realized Edward was waiting at the door, as we got closer he finally looked up. His expression went from confused to hurt and he quickly walked into the class. I was about to follow him, but someone stopped me.

It was Allen he turned me around to face him, and I could feel myself falling into a daze. He smiled at me, and I could feel myself involuntarily smiling back. He told me to sit with him, and I just nodded. I followed him into class, and sat by him as he had "asked". Edward looked at me with an expressionless face, I tried to go to him but my body wouldn't listen. As I sat down I kept trying to get Edwards attention, but after a few minutes he just looked away and didn't look at me again. I sat next to Allen, and hung out with him the rest of the day.

I had tried to get Edwards attention many times, but whenever he looked at me he would quickly look away. Did he honestly believe I would cheat on him? Did he not trust me at all? After a while I just gave up trying to get his attention. As the last bell rang I was getting my things and Allen came up behind me. "Boo!" he yelled, I screamed and tripped over my feet as I turned around. "Ouch!" I said and I could hear him laughing at my expense. "Sorry Bella, I couldn't help myself", he said in his soft, smooth voice, as he continued to laugh.

"Stupid inconsiderate jerk…" I muttered. I heard him laugh even more as he helped me back up. Since Edward was ignoring me, I had already asked Allen for a ride home. We walked to his car, and we got near it I gasped. It was a beautiful new black eclipse. He just chuckled at my expression and told me to get in. As we pulled out of the parking lot, I swore I saw Edward staring at us with a pained expression on his face. But just as soon as I saw him he was gone.

He drove just as fast as Edward, and we were at my house in minutes. I got out of his car and thanked him. "See you tomorrow Bella," he said and I smiled back. He drove off and I walked to my door. I quickly unlocked the door and walked in. It felt weird not to have Edward with me, but he was acting silly. I still had plenty of time before Charlie would come home so I decided to take a nap. I slowly walked up the stairs and walked into my room. I barely had time to notice the faint blur as something rushed at me. I only had time to scream once.

* * *

_a/n: please review. i want at least 5 reviews before i update again. haha hope you liked._


	3. Feelings

**third chapter up. thougt id be nice and just put it up. but i better get lots of reviews before the next chapter.**

**hope u like. :**

* * *

**Edwards Point of View**

Bella…my sweet Bella. I didn't have the courage to tell her what was wrong. As soon as the bell rang, I ran out of our class as fast as I could, well as humanly possible, as I could. I knew I shouldn't have left Bella alone, especially with the two vampires there as well, but I just couldn't face her.

I walked out of school and headed towards my car. I had to think by myself. I was ashamed with myself. How could I let my jealousy take control of me? I love Bella more then anything, and I know she loves me to, but still the way she had looked at Allen made my whole body quiver, making me want break something.

After a while, I took a deep breath and made my way back into the school. I walked towards our next class and stopped at the door waiting for Bella to arrive so I could apologize. I waited for a while, I looked up and finally caught glimpse of my beautiful Bella. But she wasn't alone, she was with Allen.

I could feel my face fall as I saw them, and I quickly walked into class. I was aching all over. If it would have been any other boy I really wouldn't have minded as much, but Allen was no ordinary guy. I sat down and waited for Bella to sit next to me in her usually seat but as she walked in I saw her dazed expression as she followed Allen and sat next to him.

"She **will** be mine; so back off!" Allen thought at me. But I didn't say anything. I looked at Bella with no expression on my face. She stared back at me, after a while I just looked away. She had no idea how much it hurt me just to see her sitting next to him, talking to him. I could feel Bella staring at me, but I didn't look at her once the rest of the period.

The rest of they day passed blindly for me, but I did know Bella was with Allen. I waited patiently for Bella to walk out of school at the end of day. Knowing I was the one who had driven her to school, I was expecting her to come back to me then, so I could take her back home. But my hopes were shattered as soon as Bella walked out with Allen, and they quickly walked to his car.

I heard her gasp, and saw her get in his car. 'Bella how could you trust him so quickly…' was all I thought as they drove away. I know Bella had seen me as they were leaving, at least for a moment. I quickly dropped my car off at home, and ran as fast as I could to Bella's home. I ran up and quickly climbed through her window and got in her room, and tried to calm down as I waited for her.

A few minutes later I heard a car driving up the street and heard Bella get out and thank Allen. I heard Bella quickly open the door and step inside. Her sweet scent slowly reached me and again I felt intoxicated by her. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I heard her climbing up the steps, and she luckily didn't trip. As she opened her bedroom door I quickly rushed at her and took her in my arms. I had caught her off guard and she screamed.

* * *

**Bella's Point of View**

I screamed, but only once before I felt my lips being covered by no one others then my angel's. It was a passionate kiss, one filled with longing and love. I smiled against his lips, and even though I loved his kisses I pulled away from him reluctantly, I still needed to talk to him.

I slowly looked up at him just to be met by his beautiful eyes. They were filled with confusion, pain, and sadness but overall, love. He reluctantly stepped back from me and let go. "Hello love", he whispered in his velvet voice. "Hi Edward", I whispered back. It was mintues before I finally decided to break the silence.

"Edward… What happened today...Why were you ignoring me?" I managed to choke out. Tears threatened to spill over, but I held them in check. But not a few seconds later I was enveloped in Edwards's strong arms. "Don't cry my angel. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you upset," he took an unneeded breath and continued.

"But this morning when you looked at Allen, I just couldn't take it. Bella you were entranced by him! I'm sorry that my jealousy took over…but it hurt me to see you look at him so. What enraged me more were the thoughts he had of you. He was staring back at you...lustfully. Bella he wants you, and he's going to do anything he can to get you to be his…"

He breathed again and continued. "…I guess it just scares me to know there's another chance I could loose you Bella…and that scares me more then anything. love you so much." He took another breath, "But I promised you I would be here for you as long as you wanted me here, and that promise still stands. But the day you decide otherwise, ill leave just as soon as you say the word." He softly finished, his velvet voice taking on a pained tone.

"Edward!" I yelled, and quickly grasped his face between my hands, "Didn't we already go through this?! How could you possibly think that I could possibly ever stop loving you? Don't you understand, I love you more then anything? How could I possibly exist without needing you? I don't care what Allen thinks, he could keep hoping and wishing me to be his, but that will never happen. Of course I was entranced by Allen. He's a vampire! Your whole family dazzles me at times Edward, but none as powerfully as you. You have no reason to be jealous, he doesn't hold a flame to the feelings I have for you."

Unlike Edward I took a much needed breath, and continued. "I love you Edward, get that through your head. There will never come a day when I wont want you, because I want to spend forever with you, and only you." I finished, and slowly let go of his face. I looked down, and then I looked back up.

Edward was smiling and finally let my tears spill over. He quickly took me in his arms again and comforted me. "Shh Bella, I'm sorry I acted so silly. Please don't cry. I promise I wont go any were, as long as you want me here ill stay."

"Of course I want you here, silly. Always and forever, that wont ever change," I replied. "I love you Bella," he said and kissed me. So much love and adoration was felt in that single kiss, and I could feel myself going faint. "Breathe Bella…" he chuckled. I smiled up at him, and at that moment everything felt ok again.

* * *

**a/n: so how was it? please dont forget to REVIEW!!! i wont post the next chapter till i get atleast a few reviews, i mean it this time.**


	4. an: block

**A/N: **

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! Ugh I do know what I want to write about out, but I just can't seem to get it out into the right words. I hate writers block... Well please review, ill keep trying...When I finaly do get the next chapter… I won't post it until I at least get a couple more reviews! Hahaha so review!!!**

:**D**


	5. Apologies

**Allen's point of view: **

As I dropped Bella of at her home, I knew Edward was waiting for her. I smiled to myself. He was utterly afraid he was going to loose Bella to me. Well of course why wouldn't he be? Besides being amazingly good looking, I also had my little talent on my side.

I could control other people's actions, and he had no idea. "See you tomorrow Bella," I said as she got out of my car. She smiled and I drove off. I was very please she seemed to fall so fast for me. Only Edward was standing in my way. I knew he could read minds, so I was being really cautious around him, making sure he had no idea what I was thinking.

But of course I liked to have a little fun with him; I purposefully let thoughts of Bella run around my head for him to hear. Bella…she was absolutely, stunningly, beautiful. She was going to be mine no matter what. I knew Edward and Bella would get to talking, but id let them have their little reunion, I had plenty of time to ruin them.

* * *

**Edward's Point of view: **

I had my sweet Bella back in my arms; everything seemed to be ok again. Jealousy what a stupid emotion, yet I couldn't help being jealous. Just another example of how Bella seemed to resurface so many of my human traits. "Breathe Bella", I said as I parted away from our kiss. She smiled up at me and I smiled back.

Her face was only inches from mine, and I couldn't help but stare into her beautiful pools of never ending warmth. I leaned down to kiss her again, her soft, delicate lips covering my own. I wrapped my arms around her small waist, and she leaned into me even more. I smiled as her pulse quickened, and I knew we would soon have to separate.

After a couple more seconds I pulled away, gasping for unneeded air, same as Bella. I smiled at her and pulled her closer. "I Love you ", she whispered. "I love you too, my sweet Bella", I said in return. I took her in my arms and sat us on the bed. "What are you thinking love?" I asked, going crazy yet again from being unable to here her thoughts.

She didn't answer immediately, and so I asked her again. "Allen..." she mumbled, and then she quickly covered her mouth with her hands. I looked at her questionably, a little hurt by her comment. "Edward, I didn't mean it that way. But I was thinking about Allen. It seemed a little odd that I couldn't seem to well…control myself whenever he talked to me… I don't know it felt sort of odd… but it was probably nothing."

"That's weird. But your right it's probably nothing…so how was your day?" I asked her. "I missed you so much… The whole day I kept expecting you to just pop out and be there next to me but…" she trailed off. "But?" I asked. "But it was only Allen who followed me around. I should have probably been annoyed, he was acting like Mike…but I wasn't…It was better then being alone…" she finished.

"Im so sorry Bella. I'm sorry I acted so…silly. I'm ashamed with myself. I cant believe I left you alone with there being two vampires around…I know jealousy is a silly excuse for getting so upset…but Bella I was truly… terrified…of losing you…", I finished with a whisper. I grimaced and she sighed.

"Stupid masochistic vampire…" she muttered. "Edward I now how you felt…I'm sorry too…Jealousy is stupid…but it can't be avoided sometimes…when ever other girls try to flirt with you…I get so scared that you'll realize that I really am plain and you'll go off with someone else…someone better…", she said. I was stunned that she could possibly think that, and a little upset. "Silly Bella," I chuckled, "Like I could possibly fall in love with anyone else. All my love is completely and irrevocably taken by you. Like I could ever possibly fall in love, with anyone else besides you."

"Well same thing goes for you Edward. You have nothing to be jealous about. So you shouldn't be. Allen is just a friend; he's really nice when you get to talk to him." She mused. I really didn't like that she had found a friend in him, especially since he wanted her as well, but if it made Bella happy I was willing to go along with it.

I smiled, "All right my love. I trust you. " "Good." Was her reply and she leaned up to kiss me. I could hear Charlie's cruiser come up the drive way, so I reluctantly broke away. "I'll be back in a while." I promised. "Okay. Well might as well go and make Charlie some dinner, be back soon." I quickly kissed her and jumped out her window.

* * *

**Bella's Point of view:**

I was feeling much better. I was glad Edward had accepted that Allen was just a friend and that he had nothing to worry about and even more relieved when he admitted he trusted me. I had to laugh at the thought that anyone could replace Edward in my heart. I was absolutely head over heels in love with him.

I just wish he would understand how much I truly did love him. I quickly hurried to make Charlie's dinner and tried to make small talk with him. We ate and I quickly cleaned up and headed back to my room. I was surprised not to see Edward waiting for me yet, but I knew he'd probably be there in a little bit. I decided to take a quick shower and got ready for bed.

When I walked back into my room I was expecting Edward to be there by then, but he wasn't. I began to get worried, the pain I hadn't felt in so long slowly ebbing itself back. 'Where could he be?' I thought to myself. I sat on my bed, pulling my knees up to chest and wrapping my arms around myself. I couldn't help the tears that slowly pooled up in my eyes but I did try to hold them back from overflowing.

It was silly to cry, Edward would be back soon enough. I tired to calm myself down, taking slow ragged breaths. By 11 it was no use. My breaths came out in ragged gasps, and the tears I tried so hard to keep in check began to overflow. Just as soon as the first tears rolled down my face, I felt cold arms being wrapped around me. "Shhh Bella. Please don't cry. I'm so sorry. I would have been here long ago, but I had to deal with Alice. Please stop crying…I'm so sorry..." he muttered, an anguished expression coming to his face.

I gasped and held on tighter to him. "I'm sorry Edward…." I managed to say. "I shouldn't be crying. I know you'd come back. I'm just being silly…" I quickly finished. He quickly kissed my tears away and held me tightly to him.

"No Bella, I still can't believe you took me back so willingly…after I've caused you so much pain…even today you still choose to be with me, and for that I'm utterly grateful... but you shouldn't have to worry anymore. I don't think… no I know I couldn't possibly ever, ever leave you again. You're my whole world. I just hope one day you won't be so afraid of me leaving you…" he told me.

"No Edward its all right, I understand." I took a breath and smiled. "So what did Alice say?" I asked. "Well she just wanted to know why we weren't together today…she wanted to know what was wrong…she also wanted to ask if it was all right if she took you shopping this weekend…I'm sorry I guess I just lost track of time..", he answered with a sheepish smile.

"Ugh shopping…wow just great...", I muttered sarcastically. Edwards's quiet laugh made me smile, and I leaned up to kiss him. I soon began to feel faint; I was running out of breath. Stupid air. Edward stared at me and grinned. "Glad I'm the one can still make your heart race like that…" he said. I scowled at him, but he just laughed.

"I think its time for the human to sleep", just as he said that I yawned. "I think it is", I replied. He tucked me in, and I slowly closed my eyes. I could hear him quietly hum my lullaby, and I snuggled closer into him before I fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: Finaly 4th chapter is up. sorry i took so long to update. i dont think its very good but i tried to get past my writers block...anyways hope you like it. i might fix it later...anyways PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! **


	6. Weekend Plans

**a/n:** sorry it took sooo long to update. just some fluff. hope u enjoy :

* * *

**Bella's Point of view:**

Days passed on, and Edward and I were as happy as ever. I continued to talk to Allen, but I made it clear that I loved Edward very much, and that there was no chance that he could ever be replaced. He seemed to back off, but Edward continued to be wary of him.

"He hasn't given up you know…He still wants you…" he told me one day. "Edward don't worry about it…your not jealous again are you?" I asked innocently and couldn't stop the smirk on my face.

He smirked back, "Well at least he has great taste…your wonderfully beautiful, no wonder he wants you to be his so bad…" he answered. He got the reaction he wanted, I blushed immediately.

I scowled back at him, and he leaned into hug me. "Silly Bella, of course I get jealous…but I trust you".

* * *

**Edward's Point of View:**

He just wouldn't give up. No matter what, he continues to pester Bella and he just won't leave her alone. Bella takes it just fine and continues to talk to him, not being in her nature to tell him to buzz off.

But it's driving _me_ crazy having to listen to the thoughts he has of her, as their practically being screamed in his head whenever he's in the same room with her, let alone when he's a few feet away from her. I'm just happy he hasn't actually tried to do anything to her.

Well at least not yet, and I hope it stays that way. I wouldn't be held responsible for my actions if he did actually try something, but I'd try to hold myself in check for Bella.

"So what do you want to do this weekend?" I asked her. She smiled at me, "hmm I don't know… why? Are you thinking about anything in particular?" she asked in return.

"You know I'm up for anything…as long as I get to spend time with you…" she admitted. She looked down with a trace of a faint blush on her pretty face. I couldn't help the smirk that crossed my face as I thought about making her blush more evident, I hid it quickly.

Oh how I loved making her blush, she was even more beautiful when she did, if that was even possible. "How lovely you are…" I breathed out, as I traced my fingers along her jaw.

"How lucky I am to be able to hold you in my arms whenever I like…" I whispered to her, hiding my smirk as I heard her heart increase from its steady pace. I continued, "You have no idea what you do to me…Bella your face so beautiful and radiant… you banish all thoughts from my mind."

At that I got the reaction I was hoping for, her face lit up to a lovely shade of red. I let out the laugh id been trying to suppress, and she scowled as she realized what id been trying to do. She turned away from me, and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"Oh Bella, please don't be mad at me…you know it's true." She breathed out and turned around to face me again, a scowl still evident on her gorgeous face. "Yeah well I think you're biased when it comes to that… and its not funny making me blush…even though you enjoy it."

I laughed again, such a silly girl. I wondered if she would ever realize just how beautiful she really was, if having more then half the boys at our school pining over her, wasn't proof enough. I leaned in close to her face, and let a single breath out.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "Will you forgive me?" I could tell I had 'dazzled' her. "We... well… I guess so", she finally answered. "That's all I ask," I told her as I leaned in to capture her lovely lips with my own. I wondered yet again how I was so lucky to have her fall for me.

* * *

**Bella's point of view:**

I was still a bit annoyed Edward had again succeeded in making me blush, for his enjoyment might I add, but I forgot everything just as soon as I felt his cool lips on my own. I leaned into, maybe a bit overly enthusiastic, the kiss.

Surprisingly Edward didn't seem to mind. I entwined my hands in his hair and he pulled me closer. I was a bit stunned, but I wasn't one to complain. "Bella, breathe…", he gasped out as he pulled away. I opened my eyes and stared back at my angel.

I tried to get my breath back under control before I had to speak to him. "That was…different…", I finally managed. He smiled my favorite crooked smile, and leaned in again. I thought he was going to kiss me again, and I was only a_ bit_ disappointed when he only answered me.

"Glad you enjoyed it," he murmured. "So we haven't decided yet what were going to do this weekend… any ideas love?" he asked me.

"Well…" I started, a bit unsure if he would want to do what I had just thought of, "I was thinking we could possibly go to Seattle for a bit, I'm in desperate need for new books. And maybe after we could go to our meadow for a while…"I hesitantly told him.

He seemed to get a mischievous glint in his eyes, but it was gone in a flash. He smiled, "I'm up for anything love. That sounds good." I smiled in return, "Then it's settled, ill tell Charlie tonight, and we can leave tomorrow morning." He nodded his head and smiled,

"He's going to be home in a a little bit, so ill come back when he's asleep. Good-bye my angel." He quickly kissed me. And with that he slipped out my window. I hurried down stairs and tried not to trip, I made it all the way to the kitchen without falling once.

I hurriedly reheated some leftover lasagna for me and Charlie. He walked in just as I finished placing the plates on the table. "Bella?" he called. "In here dad", I answered. "How was your day?" I asked him as he walked in and sat down.

"It was all right, how was yours?" he asked me in return. "It was good, just school dad, nothing new really." I replied between bites. We continued to eat in silence, but it was comfortable. Whenever I spent time with him, there was no need for unnecessary chatter; it was good to just spend time with him.

"Are you going to go fishing tomorrow dad?" I asked as I was finishing up. "Yes, unless you want me stay Bells?" he looked up from his plate, and I smiled. "No, don't worry dad, go and enjoy yourself. Just wanted to tell you that ill be going to Seattle tomorrow, I need a new book." I told him.

"Oh all right, be careful." He told me as he smiled. "Good night dad," I told him as I finished cleaning up. "Good night Bells." I slowly went up the stairs, this time tripping on the carpet as I passed the bathroom. "Stupid carpet", I muttered as I got up.

There was no hurry in getting to my room; Edward wouldn't be back until Charlie was asleep. I got my bag of toiletries, and walked to the bathroom, mindful of the carpet this time. I took a nice long shower, and as I finished towel drying my hair I heard Charlie going into his room.

I grabbed all my things and I quickly walked to my room. I stopped in front of my door, and took a breath before walking in. I looked at my bed, and sitting there looking as much as a Greek god as ever, was my angel, Edward.

"Miss me?" he asked as I walked towards him. I let out a sigh of relief as I lowered myself into his out stretched arms. I decided to play around with him. "Oh of course not", I told him. He looked at me and put a hand over his heart, and mocked hurt.

I snickered, and leaned into his chest. "Edward of course I missed you, there no need to be sad", I told him while laughing. He laughed too and kissed me on my forehead, "Silly Bella," he said. I involuntarily yawned, and he smiled. "I think its time for you too sleep."

I began to argue, "But I'm not sleepy…", but another yawn betrayed me. He laughed as he tucked me in. He lay down and wrapped his strong arms around me. I sighed and muttered 'fine'. I faintly heard him humming my lullaby as I drifted off to sleep, already thinking about the day to come.

* * *

**a/n:** so what do you think?!? **REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**!!! ooo what is Edward planning with Bella?! what about Allen and Jenny??? ahaha woot il try and update soon, but you guys have to review! 


End file.
